Always a Best Friend
by sa2ms
Summary: Kylie and Hoyt have always been best friends and only best friends.  After 10 years, Kylie returns to Bon Temp in hope of finally turning friendship into love, but will Jessica stand in the way? Hoyt/OC  Jason/OC Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kylie Bard strode into Merlotte's Bar and Grill. She looked around the restaurant spotting many familiar faces. She smiled, taking in the familiar sights and smells. She walked up to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. "Hey, Sam." She said to the owner her stood behind the bar mixing drinks.

Sam looked up and a huge smile spread across his face. "Well hey there Kylie! How the heck are ya?"

"I'm doing well! I got my master's degree last semester and decided to come home for a little while; visiting my folks, you know." She fiddled with a pile of napkins in front of her and straightened them into a neat pile.

"Well, glad to see you back, Kylie. Can I get you anything?"

Kylie shook her head, "I just wanted to stop by and see everyone." She heard the front door of the restaurant bell chime, signaling the entrance of more customers entering. Kylie turned around and her smile spread from ear to ear at the sight of her best and oldest friend. "Hoyt!" she yelled; she jumped off of the stool and into the young man's arms.

Hoyt stepped back, a bit dumbfounded, "Kylie? Is it really you?" His arms instinctively wrapped around her. "I can't believe it's really you!" He squeezed her tight, picking her up.

Kylie closed her eyes, breathing in her best friend's familiar scent. "I've missed you!" she told him as he set her down.

"I've missed you too! What have you been up to now? Are you finished school?"

Kylie grabbed his hand and pulled him into a near bye booth with her. "I received my master's degree last semester and I've been working on campus. Also I've been working as a TA on my off days."

Hoyt smiled at her with his classic boyish grin. "That's great, Kylie. I finished a semester after high school, Mama got real depressed when I was gone though. So here I am, still workin' on the road crew." He paused, "How come you came back?" The question was thick and he stared at her intently.

Kylie adjusted herself in the booth uncomfortably, "I missed my mom and dad. Weirdly enough, I missed Bon Temp."

Hoyt looked down.

"I missed you—"

"Hoyt?"

Kylie looked up at a gorgeous red head that stood in front of her.

"Hey Jess!" Hoyt stood up and greeted the girl with a kiss. "This is my old friend from high school, Kylie. Kylie, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Jessica."

Kylie felt her stomach turn, but smiled brightly. "It's so great to meet you!" She shook the girl's cold hand.

Jessica returned the smile, "nice to meet you too." She turned to Hoyt, "I've gotta go check on my other tables and I'll come back and get ya'll's order, alright?"

Hoyt slid back into the booth as Jessica waited on her other tables.

Kylie looked at him inquisitively, "Hoyt, is she…?"

"…a vampire? Yes." Hoyt answered shortly.

Kylie understood to back off and decided to change the subject, "So how is everyone doing? Is Jason still on the road crew with you?"

Hoyt shook his head and a sly smile played at his lips. "Nope, actually Jason's a cop now."

Kylie threw her head back in laughter, "very funny, Hoyt."

Hoyt chuckled and continued to smile, "I'm being serious."

Kylie's mouth dropped, "OUR Jason? A cop?"

As if summoned, Jason Stackhouse strutted through the doors of Merlotte's Bar and Grill. He eyed the room, clearly look for someone. He did a double take when his eyes landed on Kylie. A goofy grin came on his face as he approached his best friends. "Kylie Bard, I can honestly say I never thought I'd see you around here again." He told her.

Kylie grinned and climbed out of the booth. Jason immediately scooped her up into a bear hug. "You know I couldn't stay away from you for very long, Jason." She gave the man's waist a squeeze and got a familiar tingle up her spine as she felt the eyes of everyone woman in the bar staring at her in envy. She almost missed that feeling. Having grown up being best friends with Hoyt, and Hoyt being best friends with Jason, the three of the had become inseparable. In fact, her and Jason were each other's first. A secret she's take to the grave. She pulled away from Jason and smiled up at him, "A cop? Who'd you sleep with to get that job?"

Jason playfully pushed her into the booth before sliding in next to her. "Shut up. I actually worked really hard for this job."

Hoyt snorted.

"Shut up!" Jason snapped at his friend.

Kylie rolled her eyes and patted Jason's leg, giving it a squeeze, "relax, we're only teasing you." She told him with a wink.

Just then, Jessica appeared at the table in lightning speed. Her eyes glued to Kylie's hand on Jason's thigh. She quickly snapped her gaze to their faces. "Hi Jason!" she said in an overly perky tone.

Jason immediately smacked Kylie's hand away from his leg. "Hey Jess!" He smiled coyly at her and Hoyt huffed quietly, adjusting himself in the seat across from them.

Kylie looked between the three of them and scoffed. "Are you ready to take our order now?" she asked Jessica politely.

Jessica gave the girl a slightly annoyed look, "Yes, of course, what can I get ya'll to drink?"

"How about you just get us a pitcher of beer to start?" she asked with a smile.

Jessica nodded politely and headed to the bar.

Hoyt began to scoot out of the booth, "I gotta take a leak, I'll be right back." He told his two friends and headed off to the bathroom.

Kylie immediately swatted Jason on the arm, "are you kidding me, Jason Stackhouse? I am more disappointed in you then I ever have been in our entire lives!"

Jason grabbed his arm and looked at her defensively, "OW, WOMAN! What's wrong with you?"

"Jessica? Hoyt's Jessica? Honestly? What are you doing flirting with the girl?" Her voice turned into a harsh whisper. "It's written all over your face when she looks at you. Do you know what this will do to Hoyt?"

Jason looked at her, anger in his gaze, "You think I don't know that, Kylie? You think I haven't been trying to distract myself somehow?"

Kylie stared her friend in the eyes, somewhere in that small minded head of his was the truth and she could see it. She narrowed her eyes at him a small smile on her lips, "it's hard having something you can't have isn't it."

Jason returned the smile and leaned a little closer to her, "It is…but I usually find a way of getting what I want don't I, Kylie?"

Kylie didn't have a chance to answer him as Hoyt walked back up to the table and sat down. "I cannot believe the three of us are together again, we should go do something?"

Kylie laughed at Hoyt, "Where are we supposed to go in Bon Temps, Hoyt? The only place around is where we're sitting right now."

Hoyt looked down, a blush reaching his cheeks, "Guess you're right…"

Kylie sat back and smiled at her friends while Jessica walked up from the bar and sat the pitcher on their table. "Anything else I can get you tonight?" she asked the group, her eyes lingering on Jason longer than necessary.

"Burger and fries," Kylie answered her, "for all three of us; let's really make this like the old times."

Hours had passed in the blink of an eye as the three friends caught up in each other's lives. From the outing of vampires in the world and murders in Bon Temp, to who they'd slept with and seen in the past few years they talked about everything. They stumbled out of the bar in a buzz together, laughing happily with fond memories fresh in their minds. They paused outside of the door, Sam locking it behind them as they were the last ones to leave. Hoyt paused by the door, "I think I'm going to wait for Jessica to get off of work and give her a ride home." He walked over to Kylie scooping her into a hug, "let's hang out again tomorrow, okay? I missed you, Kylie."

Kylie stepped back from the hug, smiling at her friend. "It was good to see you too, Hoyt. I'd very much like to see you again tomorrow."

Hoyt waved at Jason and headed around back to wait for Jessica.

"Wooh, boy, you still have it so bad for him." Jason poked her in the side to joke.

Kylie swatted his arm, "shut up I do not."

Jason shook his head and laughed, "You couldn't lie back then and you can't lie now."

Kylie glared at him, "I can lie plenty and you know that better than anyone."

Jason closed the space between them, "Yeah, well you can't lie to me."

Kylie looked up at him and smiled, "and your wily ways don't work on me, Jason Stackhouse."

"Then why do you always end up in my bed?" Jason's mouth landed on hers harshly.

Kylie gave into the kiss for only a second and pushed him away, making sure no one saw. "Quit it, Jason, we're not in school anymore. I'm not just going to turn to you because I can't have him."

Jason sighed, "Why not? You're single; it would help me keep my mind off of…certain people. We have nothing better to do."

Kylie shook her head, Jason would never change. He always thought with one body part and one body part only. Just then a truck drove around the building, heading towards the exit of the parking lot. Hoyt rolled down the window, Jessica in the passenger seat of the truck as he drove through the lot. "See you all tomorrow!" He yelled out the window waving he placed his hand on Jessica's knee as they drove out of Merlotte's parking lot.

Kylie watched him drive away and looked at Jason, for once; they wore the same sad look on their face. "Fuck it," she said, heading to Jason's truck, "take me home, Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie yawned, stretching her naked body along silk black sheets. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in bed with a sigh. She stared around the messy room in disbelief, how did she end up in his room again? She looked down next to her, Jason was fast asleep, and a soft snore escaped his lips. Kylie laid back down on the bed, snuggling up on his chest. She closed her eyes and let her mind travel…

_Hoyt and Kylie took a seat at their favorite picnic table outside of their high school. Hoyt pulled a sandwich outside of his brown paper bag as Kylie sported her normal bought lunch. As they do every day, Kylie takes the sandwich from Hoyt who slides her tray of food in front of him. "I don't know how you can choose that nasty plastic Salisbury steaks over a homemade sandwich."_

_Hoyt laughed with his mouth full of food, the seventeen year old looked at his best friend, "you know how often momma makes those sandwiches? This is heaven."_

_Kylie laughed and shook her head; she looked out into a group of kids tossing the football around and watched Jason Stackhouse catch the ball with incredible ease. She shook her head, "that kid isn't going to pay a dime for college." She told Hoyt._

_Hoyt looked up at his best friend and smiled, "Good for him, though. He deserves it."_

_Kylie snorted and took a bite of the sandwich, there were many things that Jason Stackhouse deserved and a full ride scholarship was questionable. Jason spotted his friends and waved before running over. He sat down and immediately grabbed Kylie's sandwich, taking an enormous bite out of it. "Seriously?" She asked him with a glare._

_Jason returned her glare with a wink. "So," he said, his mouth still full of sandwich, "I'm thinking about asking Dawn Green to the prom."_

_Kylie choked on her milk, "Dawn Green? She's a year older than us there is no way that she will say yes to you."_

"_Why not?" Jason asked._

_Hoyt shook his head, "Don't listen to her, Jay, you go for whoever you want because you deserve them."_

_Jason smiled broadly at Hoyt, "Thanks, Bubba. So who is the lucky lady for you my friend?"_

_Hoyt blushed and looked down, "I er…I haven't asked anyone yet."_

_Jason looked at Kylie, "Well how about you?"_

_Kylie's blush matched Hoyt's, "I haven't been asked." Truth be told she has been asked, four times, but was holding out for Hoyt who as it turned out, didn't seem like he was going to ask anyone. Kylie, unfortunately, was far too prideful to ever ask him first._

_Jason eyed Dawn across the lawn, "Well, time for me to work my magic, later guys."_

_The school gym was transformed into a "Night in Paris" as the floral banner explained. Kylie walked in holding her black clutch that matched her black and white long formal gown that her mother insisted she buy. Just as her mother insisted she go to prom with or without a date for, "the memories". Because of course she'd regret not going. Kylie sighed and headed to the punch table where the single girls seemed to be mingling. She poured herself a glass of punch that was being guarded heavily by teachers. _

"_Kylie?" _

_Kylie turned around to see Hoyt dressed handsomely in a white tuxedo. "Hi, Hoyt! Your momma made you come, huh?"_

_Hoyt looked down with a smile, "Yeah…she told me I was never going to meet a nice girl to give her grandchildren by staying at home."_

_Kylie giggled, "You know when you actually bring a nice girl home she's going to hate her, right?"_

_Hoyt laughed, "Yeah, she really will."_

_A scream broke out in the middle of the dance floor and Dawn Green stormed out of the crowd, Jason close behind her heels. Kylie noticed Jason's lips covered in a lipstick that did not match Dawn's lips. She shook her head._

"_Come on, Dawn! She kissed ME!" Jason grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her into his grasp. "I'm all about you, baby."_

_Dawn slapped Jason right across the face, "I hate you Jason Stackhouse!" she ran out of the gymnasium in tears._

_The dance resumed to normal, and Jason walked up shamefully to Kylie and Hoyt. "Well, now what am I going to do tonight?" _

_Kylie laughed at Jason, "You're impossible."_

_Jason looked over Kylie with a smile, "You look awfully nice, Kylie, say…want to dance?"_

_Kylie blushed and looked over at Hoyt, she was hoping he'd be the one to ask her, but alas he smiled and nodded at her._

"_You should really go dance, you two!" He encouraged with a big smile. _

_Kylie frowned and took Jason's open hand; letting him lead her to the dance floor just as the DJ played a slow song. Jason scooped Kylie into his arms and began to sway back and forth. "He's an idiot." He whispered into her ear._

_Kylie smiled and rested her head on Jason's shoulder, "Why Jason Stackhouse, you DO have a heart." She said with a smile. She felt Jason's shoulders shake with a laugh. She looked over to the punch bowl and noticed Hoyt was not to be seen. She sat up and looked around the gym, not seeing him anywhere. _

_Jason followed her gaze, "He left as soon as we walked out here." _

_Kylie stopped dancing; she thought for sure if Hoyt liked her he would have shown it to her tonight. _

_Jason squeezed her hand, "It's okay, I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm going to go another night with my V card."_

_Kylie looked up at Jason in shock, "Are you saying you're still a virgin?" She squealed._

_Jason covered her mouth with his hand, "Shh! That's not something that I want getting around." _

_Kylie smiled and moved his hand away and held it. "Let's go, Jason."_

_Jason looked at her in confusion, "Where are we going?"_

_Kylie began to lead him out the door, "Wherever you were going to take Dawn, that is, if you want to…with me."_

_Jason stopped her and turned her around, "Are you sure?" he asked, a rare seriousness in his voice._

_Kylie smiled and nodded._

_Jason grinned and kissed her lightly, "Alright then, come on."_

_Jason unlocked the door to his parent's house and stepped inside. The house was spotless, his gran made sure to come and clean it on a weekly basis; keeping it waiting for the arrival of one of her grandchildren who would eventually move in. Kylie walked in and waited for Jason to shut and lock the door behind them. He took her hand and let her into the back of the house where the master bedroom was held. He led her inside to a room and flipped the switch to turn the light on; the room was scattered with rose petals and the lamps were covered in sheer fabric. _

_Kylie let out a snort, "Jason, are you trying to tell me that now you are a romantic?" Kylie turned around smiling at him._

_Jason shrugged, "Can't blame a guy for tryin'." He closed the distance between them and took Kylie's face in his hands, placing a sweet kiss on her lips._

_Kylie rolled her eyes, tired of the sweetness, she pulled away from Jason, "I'm not like those other girls, Jason. I know you and you know me so let's just do this."_

_Jason stared at her for a moment and Kylie refused to break the gaze. Her heart began pounding, but she was so upset about Hoyt that the only way she felt she could be properly satisfied was to be with Jason. _

_Her face was still in his hands and after another moment of staring at her Jason's mouth landed on hers fiercely. Kylie felt her knees weaken, true she did not find Jason to be the perfect specimen that all of the other girls, but she could still appreciate his ripped body and blue eyes that made your heart skip a beat. She wrapped her hands around Jason's waist kissing him back. Her mouth opened slightly as he slipped his tongue along her lip and bit down. His hands travelled down her face along her back, stopping where the zipper of her dress began. Kylie pushed off the tux jacket from Jason's shoulders as he slid the zipper down her dress. Together the two garments fell onto the floor, leaving Kylie much more exposed than Jason. _

_He paused, clearly taking her in. A girl who normally dressed in bigger shirts than her actual size was hiding an amazing body. Jason bit his bottom lip and smiled at her, "I don't know what I was expecting, but this, was not it. You're absolutely stunning, Kylie Bard, and you'd get boys attention a lot faster if you'd show this off." He gestured to her entire body as he spoke._

"_Maybe I want to be liked for my brains, not my body." She snapped._

_Jason shook his head, no longer caring about the conversation at hand. He led Kylie backwards to the bed, laying her down on it with and ease that made Kylie's stomach drop in anticipation. His lips were on her neck, kissing and sucking in spots that made her toes squirm. She started unbuttoning his shirt and moved down to his pants getting them unfastened as quickly as possible. Jason sat up and relieved himself from his dress shirt and under shirt; revealing his football toned upper body. He leaned back over her and continued kissing her neck and collar bone. He slid her bra straps down her shoulders and along her arms. Kylie wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and pulled herself up as his hands found her bra hooks and unclasp them in one try. Kylie couldn't help but smile as she laid back down, imagining Jason stealing one of his sister's bras and practicing on its hooks. A giggle escaped her lips and Jason sat up, giving her a funny look. She shook her head and kissed him lightly, taking it upon herself to throw her bra onto the floor next to the bed. She bit her lips as Jason smiled down at her; he continued kissing her collarbone, his kissed trailed down her chest along to her nipple, taking it in his mouth. His tongue flicked and swirled and Kylie's breath started to grow shorter. She sighed happily and pressed herself against Jason's body. She reached down and pushed his pants down and Jason took his mouth away briefly to help her accomplish the task of removing his pants. He kicked them to the floor and smiled up at Kylie as he bent down to her stomach, kissing it lightly. His hands teased her waist and played with her panty line; he slid his hands beneath the panties and slid them down her legs slowly before tossing them aside. His hands slid up along her legs and thighs as a teasing grin spread across Jason's face. Kylie let out a small moan, urging him to quit the teasing. At the sound the sound of her moan, Jason's mouth was back to her nipple and his hand slid in between her legs, rubbing gently. Slowly he slid a finger inside of her as his thumb very lightly rubbed her clit. Kylie moaned a little louder now, reaching down Jason's stomach, her hand grabbing ahold of him tightly and stroked. She wanted him badly and he clearly wanted her. They pulled away from each other and Jason re-positioned himself in between her legs; he grabbed a condom next to her on the night stand and slid it on with her help. Their eyes were locked as Jason slowly slid himself inside of Kylie as gentle as he could. Kylie winced as a pain shot through her legs briefly and as he finally pushed in her all the way, it slowly subsided and she allowed herself to get washed away in the pleasure of having herself completely engulfed in Jason Stackhouse._

_Jason slid back and slowly back in again; making sure Kylie was okay before quickening his motions. He bent his head down and kissed her hard as he too finally allowed himself to feel the pleasure of this moment and not have to worry about hurting her. Kylie wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to continue. Jason's movements got even quicker; Kylie dug her nails in his back and moaned in Jason's ear; she arched her back against him as he echoed her moans. Jason pushed into hard before he began to shake slightly, his head buried into Kylie's neck. _

_The two of them lay motionless on Jason's bed for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Jason rolled over to Kylie's side, his hands travelled down her stomach along her thigh, "Are you okay down there?" as he asked his fingers teased around the area, just slight strokes hitting her as he slid them around her body._

_Kylie closed her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine now." She told him._

"_Good," Jason told her in a devious tone, "Because I like to make sure everyone is happy in this situation."_

_Kylie's eyes shot open and looked at him, "What does that mean?" But as her question left her lips, Jason's finger slid easily inside of her, his thumb stroking her clit. "Oh..." she moaned. Jason, as dumb as he was, could be incredibly smart when it came to woman. Clearly he'd done this much before. Kylie let her eyes flutter shut again as Jason slid another finger inside of her, his movements picking up pace. Kylie moaned again, feeing her body swell up in pleasure. She felt warmth on her chest, and Jason's lips were back on her breasts, teasing and biting in a way that was beginning to make her squirm. She moved her hips with the motion of his hands, grabbing a handful of his hair as she yelled his name. Her climax hit her hard, after being built up over the course of the night and her body went limp on the bed._

_Jason laid back on the bed, scooping her onto his chest and began to play with her hair. "Do I need to get you home?"_

_Kylie new her mother would believe she stayed at a friend's house if she told her, "No I can stay here, that is, if you want me to."_

_Jason chuckled, "are you kidding me? Of course I want you to, and we can try that a few more times if you'd like."_

_Kylie sat up and looked at him, "seriously?" she said with a smirk, "Again? Already?"_

_Jason grabbed her hand and put it between his legs to answer her question. She couldn't help but giggle as he spun her around and began kissing her again. She had no idea what can of worms she had opened that night by taking Jason Stackhouse's virginity away from him. _


	3. Chapter 3

Jason rolled over on top of Kylie to smother her. "Your smell, I missed your smell, Kylie. I missed waking up to you. I never realized I have until you moved this morning." His mouth attached to her neck and sucked lightly.

Kylie smiled and tried to pull away from him, "Stop Jason you're going to give me a hickie!" She yelled.

Jason held her tighter and would not let go.

"Jason! I have an interview today I cannot wear a turtle neck in the middle of the summer."

That got Jason's attention; he unlatched his lips from Kylie's neck and perked up. "You have a job interview?" He asked. "You livin' here now?"

Kylie climbed out of the bed and examined the damage in the mirror. "It's at the library, as the new manager, Mrs. Finkle is ready to retire. My mom called me a couple weeks ago and told me about it, I haven't been able to find a job so this is all I've got. The livin' here part is the problem. All I can find right now is my parents' house and I really don't want to live there. I was thinking about asking Sam if he had any apartments available." She glared at him in the mirror, "I'm going to need an ass ton of make-up to cover this."

Jason gave her a devilish grin, "I have an idea. Why don't you live with me?"

Kylie turned around, "You cannot be serious."

Jason nodded, sitting up in bed, "I'm completely serious! Why not, Kylie? We have fuckin' great sex, we get along great, you cook like your mama and Hoyt is real stuck on Jess. We can't have what who we want, but we can be great to each other."

Kylie sat on his lap in the bed, "You're serious aren't you?"

Jason kissed her, "I am."

Kylie thought about it for a moment before lying down and pulling Jason down with her, "why not?" She rolled over on top of Jason and kissed him. "I have two hours before my interview," before adjusting herself on top of him.

Kylie found herself walking back into Merlotte's Bar and Grill later that evening. She was in her interview clothes, and wearing a smile on her face. Her interview had gone swimmingly and she would soon be taking over management of the town's library; one of her favorite places in the world. She scanned the restaurant, immediately spotting Jason and Hoyt at their favorite table. She walked over to the two of them, taking a seat next to Jason, who surprisingly leaned in to kiss her.

"How'd it go?" He immediately asked after pulling away.

"How'd what go?" Hoyt interjected. His face was sour with confusion after watching his two friends share a kiss, something that did not normally follow their random nights together.

Kylie blushed slightly, "Well, I got a job as a new manager for the library; seems I'll be staying here awhile."

Hoyt genuinely smiled at her, "That's great! I'm so glad you're going to be here. It's going to be just like old times! Are you staying with your parents?"

Kylie looked down and fidgeted with her suit jacket, "No, actually."

Hoyt looked at her in confusion.

"She's going to be staying with me," Jason told him, placing a hand on Kylie's knee. "We're gonna try this whole dating thing out for a while."

Hoyt's smile was slightly forced. "Well, that'll be different."

Jason moved his arm around Kylie's shoulder, pulling her closer to him, "Yeah, it will be great! We can go on double dates and stuff."

At that moment, Jessica walked up to their table. "Hey guys, how's it goin'?"

"Jason was just telling me how he and Kylie are together now." Hoyt told Jessica.

Jessica's face was priceless as she stared at Kylie and Hoyt in shock. "Wow, congratulations I guess."

Kylie leaned into Jason's arm, placing her hand on his thigh, "Thanks Jessica."

"I have an idea!" Jason perked up, "why don't we all go out on a double date this weekend?"

Kylie, Hoyt, and Jessica all stared at him in shock.

"Well, I guess we don't have anything else going on," Hoyt stated slowly, looking at Jessica who just stared at a spot on the table.

"Great!" Jason slapped his hand on the table, "Then it's settled. We'll go to that new country bar in Monroe this Saturday. I'll drive!"

The awkward foursome sat in silence as a bar full of people laughed, drank, and danced around them. Sitting in a corner booth, they came to find out, was not such a great idea as it isolated them from the rest of the bar. Kylie poured the rest of her drink down her throat, hoping to soothe some of the awkwardness out of the equation.

A new country song poured through the speakers of the club, Kylie noticed Jason tapping his hand onto his knee to the beat of the song. He looked over at her with and gave her a silly grin. "I told you guys this club was nice!" He told the group.

"Oh yeah, this club is great." Hoyt said his sarcasm obvious in his tone.

Jason, true to self, completely missed the sarcasm. "Well, it looks like we need another round of drinks! I'll go get them!" He looked towards the bar and furrowed his brow, "Ah, I might be a few minutes, this place is packed.

Jessica perked up, "I'll go help you." She slid out of the booth and followed Jason to the bar.

Kylie glared at her back as she walked away.

"Could your hatred towards her be any more obvious?" Hoyt asked her with an angry tone.

"What is your problem, Hoyt? You've been a complete jerk the whole night. I thought it would be different, I thought coming back here would reunite me with my best friend. Now all I want to do is be anywhere but here!"

Hoyt shot her a glare, "Well you sure got reunited with someone, I guess it just wasn't the person you expected." He spat, clearly referring to her relationship with Jason.

"Don't you dare talk down to me like I'm just another tramp that falls for Jason's ways. How dare you judge me Hoyt! That's not fucking fair. You and I both know another side of Jason that no one else sees. He's a kind man, and he takes care of me."

Hoyt scoffed, scooting back in his seat.

"What's it to you anyway, Hoyt? Aren't you always the one pushing me on him? You fucking know I've been in love with you since we were four and you still pushed me to him every time I showed any interest. So why do you care so much?" Her voice was growing louder, angrier.

"I NEVER pushed you towards anyone! You chose him over me every time!" Hoyt yelled at her with equal force.

Kylie sat back, staring at him in disbelief. "You're an idiot, Hoyt Fortenberry." She grabbed her purse and scooted out of the booth just as Jason and Jessica returned with the drinks.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, a concerned look on his face passed over both of them.

"We're leaving." Kylie snapped.

Jason looked confused, "but I just got us another round of beer, why are we leaving."

Kylie took the beer from Jason and slammed it on the table, "Let's go." She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to take a moment and first of all say thank you so much to everyone who has favorited this story or put me on their watch list. I really want to be a writer and I figured if I didn't have the guts to post my goofy fan fics up online than I wouldn't have the guts to write something real. I didn't actually expect anyone to like this. So thank you all, you've been very encouraging!

Secondly, I have gotten all of your comments and I do intend on continuing this story to the end. I apologize that I do not update in a timely fashion and I hope you can forgive that. I am currently 9 months pregnant and due any day so with the baby my writing may slow down a bit more or I may have even more time to concentrate on it. I'm not sure what to expect, but it's only fair to let you all know this. I have hit a bit of a block with this story because I had a couple different ideas on where to lead this and I haven't quite decided which idea path I want to take. I swear I will decide soon and pump this out for you guys.

If any of you have any suggestions or requests for another fic you would like me to write from any show and book let me know. I'm up for ideas, and I watch and read a lot so it doesn't have to be True Blood.

Anyway, sorry this chapter is a short one, but I swear I'm trying to decide on this and after I decide I will pump it out! Thank you again for your support and I hope you continue liking my stuff!

Once again, Kylie woke up with Jason next to her snoring softly. She rolled over carefully watching his sleeping face for a short while. Her thoughts drifted off to Hoyt and her cheeks reddened with anger. How could he say those things to her? They had been best friends since they could walk, and suddenly he dumps all of this baggage on her? She sighed in frustration, causing Jason to stir next to her. His sleepy eyes opened to look at her and a silly grin spread across his face, "What's bothering you?"

Kylie looked at him, surprised. "How do you know something is bothering me?"

Jason laughed knowingly and stretched his gorgeous body along the bed. "You get this little vain in your forehead that pops up when you're real pissed off at something." Jason touched the spot on her forehead that he was referring to, still smiling at her.

Kylie grabbed her head self-consciously and turned away from him. "There is no vain!" She told him, knowing full well that there was one. Her parents always pointed it out when she was smaller. She just couldn't believe Jason Stackhouse bothered to notice something like that.

Jason laughed and leaned over her, kissing her lips sweetly. "It's cute." He told her as he climbed out of the bed. "Besides, it helps me to know when you're mad at me and when you're not." He winked at her as he leaned over, pulling on a pair of underwear that was sitting on the floor.

Kylie watched Jason in disbelief. "There are a lot of things you don't let on about yourself, Jason Stackhouse." She told him with a smirk. "You're a very smart man."

Jason looked at her before jumping onto the bed, pinning her down. "That is confidential information! You can't tell anyone or it'll ruin my reputation!" He told her teasingly.

Kylie giggled, trying to roll away from Jason's body but found herself stuck. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Besides, I don't need to be fighting off any more women away from you than I already have to."

Jason rolled onto his side and brushed a stray hair out of Kylie's face, "don't worry about that. I'm done with all those girls." He grinned at her, "I got you now!"

Kylie rolled her eyes and glanced over at the clock. It was already 2; they had slept half the day away. She climbed out of the bed and stretched. "Well I have to go shopping; I need some work clothes for my new job." She turned to face Jason who was lazily sprawled across the bed, "want to come with me?"

Jason mulled this thought over, "Sure! I like watching you put on clothes."

Kylie gave Jason a quizzical look, "Really? You want to spend the afternoon shopping with me?"

Jason shrugged, "Well yeah, what else am I going to do? It's my day off and you're my girlfriend."

Kylie shook her head in disbelief and headed into the bathroom. Too many surprises coming at her from two men she thought she knew forwards and backwards.

It was the first Monday of her new job; Kylie was in her new office behind the main check out desk of the Bon Temp Library. She loved the location; it was much easier to keep an eye on the librarians at work. Kylie pulled out another box that was left behind from Marge, the previous manager. She sighed heavily as she looked at the amount of paperwork she needed to sort through. Marge was an older woman who didn't believe in the filing systems of computers. Kylie had months of paperwork to sort through before she could even begin to move forward in her position.

"Kylie?" One of the librarians named Karen stood in the doorway of her office. "You have a phone call on line one."

Kylie smiled and thanked her as she picked up her phone. "This is Kylie." She said politely into the receiver.

"Hey, it's Hoyt."

"Oh," Kylie immediately made a mental note to tell the librarians to ask who was calling for future avoidance of these kinds of conversations. "I'm kind of busy here, Hoyt. What do you need?"

"I'm sorry, I know you're busy, but I really want to talk to you. Maybe we can do lunch?"

"I'm not sure I'll have the time," she answered him shortly.

"Please, Kylie? I really want to talk to you about the other night. I swear I won't bother you again."

Kylie took a moment to think it over before reluctantly agreeing to meet Hoyt in an hour for a quick lunch.

Kylie walked into the local sandwich shop that she and Hoyt agreed to meet for lunch. Hoyt was already seated in a corner booth. He waved at her as she walked inside.

"Hey" she said as she slid into the booth across from him.

"Hey, thank you for coming, Kylie." Hoyt told her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kylie asked him, cutting right to the chase.

Hoyt looked down before pulling out a bouquet of daisies next to him and handed them to Kylie.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night, I feel awful for yelling at you like that. It's just…the whole you and Jason thing really threw me for a loop. I mean, he's just so…Jason."

Kylie gave Hoyt a pointed look.

"I know, forget it. I'm not here to argue about it. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I can't stand it when you're mad at me." He looked down again, wiping his hands on his pants nervously, waiting for her to respond.

"I don't remember telling you my favorite flower." She told him, staring at the daisies.

"It was in seventh grade. We went on a field trip and they were blooming in front of the museum and you told me they were your favorite. You picked one when you thought no one was looking."

Kylie found herself blushing, "I can't believe you remember that."

Hoyt shook his head, "I remember everything about you, Kylie. You're my best friend."

Kylie smiled at him, "Well I'm sorry about the other night too."

Hoyt returned her smile, "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I guess neither of us has really had a serious relationship all these years we've been friends." Kylie told him, "I guess we both have to adjust to the change."

Hoyt frowned, "what if I don't want to adjust?" he asked her seriously.

Kylie shrugged him off, "you have no choice. You have Jessica now." She reminded him.

Hoyt sighed heavily, "You just had to come back into my life, Kylie Bard."

Kylie scoffed at him, "Well sorry." She responded sarcastically.

Hoyt held his hands up, "I didn't mean it that way. I mean that I just…" he paused a moment, "I really missed you."

Kylie relaxed into the booth she was seated in, "I really missed you too, Hoyt."


End file.
